timeridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith
"My primary mission parameter is to eliminate the agency team. My secondary mission parameter is to ensure no significant time-contamination events occur." "This world is "sick". It is unsustainable. It is dying. Population tangents increasing versus rapidly diminishing world resources. Even in this time, evidence of this, of these future problems, is known to your world leaders. But they choose to do nothing. Oil will run out. Global warming will increase. The polar caps will melt and a third of the world's land mass will be submerged by rising sea levels. It will become accepted in 2035 - far too late to deploy corrective measures - that global warming was more significantly affected by the explosion in world population than it was by hydrocarbon usage. In only twenty-five years from now there will be nine billion human beings attempting to exist on a diminishing resource-poor land mass. The arithmetic is inevitable, and always entirely predictable, Cooper. Even now, there are scientists that are accurately predicting mankind's fate. You will destroy yourselves." ~Faith Introduction Faith (or Alpha-6) is a support unit that resembles Becks, who was sent back to 2001 as part of a squad of six support units, in order to kill the TimeRiders, along with anyone that might be aiding them, along with destroying the time displacement technology. By the end of the Gates of Rome, she and Abel (Alpha-1) are the only survivors, with the other support unit wiped out by timewaves or killed by the TimeRiders. In "City Of Shadows", Abel and Faith track the TimeRiders, but Abel is killed in a shootout at a mall, when both units created chaos by hunting the TimeRiders, resulting in armed forces being called in to take them down. Faith is captured by the secret service, and taken in for interrogation, where she reveals she is a support unit from the future. Faith uses this to her advantage, eventually finding out the TimeRiders intend to go back in time. She incapacitates Becks, making Becks self-destruct, and takes her place. She is sent back to 1888, and continues to track the team there. She befriends a woman named Mary Kelly, and spends several days with her, with Mary teaching her how to pickpocket unsuspecting men so that they can raise enough money to head to Wales. During this time period, Faith's programming becomes faulty, as she begin to develop a friendship between herself and Mary, whom she rescues from Jack the Ripper, causing a major contamination which leads to Britain becoming a socialist state on the brink of thermonuclear war, and eventually a levelled wasteland due to the nuclear conflict. Bob and Liam O'Connor knock her out using an EMP and they erase her mind, restoring the correct timeline. The team then uses her body as a body for Becks, which was at that point in time still merely a virtual software program. Mission Goals/Background Her mission goals involve terminating the TimeRiders, along with anyone who is aiding them. Secondary and tertiary goals involve destroying any time displacement technology, and then self-terminating in order to prevent further contamination. Faith is a support unit sent back within a squad of Alpha units. They are successful in locating the TimeRiders, but fail to kill them when a time wave hits, rewriting New York into coniferous woodland. She and Abel manage to reach the archway successfully, but are sent to the wrong time-stamp by Computer-Bob, when he lies in order to protect the TimeRiders. It is revealed in City of Shadows that the units' Authorized User is none other than Roald Waldstein, the original founder and architect of the TimeRiders. It is implied that he sent the units back after Madelaine demanded to know about Pandora and what it meant. Category:Antagonists Category:Future Category:Characters Category:Gates of Rome Category:City of Shadows Category:Secondary Characters Category:Support Units